Electronic systems, such as computer systems, typically include one or more printed circuit boards upon which are affixed active and passive components. In many systems which utilize a plurality of such printed circuit boards, the printed circuit boards are arranged parallel to one another and are directly connected to one another. In many applications, high density pin connectors are required to provide adequate connection between the parallel printed circuit boards. Such high density pin connectors require relatively large amounts of force to ensure proper mating of the connectors. Similarly, large forces are also required to pull apart or unmate the connectors when one of the parallel cards needs to be repaired or replaced.
Connection of the parallel boards is typically accomplished either manually or by using a jack screw. To manually connect the boards, the upper printed circuit board is grasped and lowered so as to position adjacent connectors of the parallel boards in mating engagement. Unfortunately, in many applications the boards are extremely heavy, making assembly difficult and increasing the chance of damage due to misalignment of the connectors or a user""s hand slipping and dropping the upper board.
A jack screw typically includes a single screw with mechanical details to allow the jacking screw to push or pull on metal blocks mounted to both printed circuit assemblies and to provide a force to assist in mating or unmating the connectors. Unfortunately, the large mating forces required of high density connectors are difficult to achieve with typical jacking screws. The jacking screw method also typically requires tools which makes assembly and servicing difficult. In addition, both methods fail to keep the assemblies parallel enough to prevent gross and latent defect to the pins and housing of the connector sets or connections to the printed circuit boards.